Apotheosis/Script
Xenologue 22: Apotheosis Opening * Merchant: Well, look who it is! You finally made it to the Outrealm to end all Outrealms! Congratulations, and welcome...to Castle Apotheosis! They say destiny guides the universe's most powerful of heroes here. Why? So that they can finally face foes worthy of their formidable skills! Countless heroes from countless Outrealms await to challenge you here. If that does not frighten... Wait. Oops! I lost my place... Let me start over. *ahem* Countless heroes from countless Outrealms await to challenge you here. Do you consider yourself worthy? I should warn you... The foes you will face possess might beyond that of any human. If that does not frighten you...then enter. Enter, and learn the meaning of fear! Battle Begins * Merchant: Are you ready? You look ready. Shall we start the fight? Very well, I... Uh... Hmm, what came next...? Lemme just check my notes... Ah! Okay, here we go. *ahem* Ladies and gentlemen... Welcome! Welcome...to the Feast of the Formidable! Our challengers have traveled far, but is their end near? Or will they survive all five battles and secure their place among the gods? Will this castle crown new kings, or will its stones be coated red with their blood? Let the first battle...begin! After Round 1 (completed within 2 turns) * Merchant: Wow... You're finished already?! You trashed those guys in no time flat! Well, it's official: you've got what it takes. So it says here I'm authorized to give you a REAL challenge—against special enemies! ...If you're up for it, that is. But first things first: Do you want to record this victory and return to your own world right now? Or do you want to take your chances and keep fighting? It's up to you. ("Would you like to quit now?") (If answering Yes) *'Merchant:' Well then, let's call it here. Congrats on not being utterly destroyed! Drop by anytime you want to attempt a challenging fight. (If answering No) *'Merchant:' All right, sounds like you're in it for the long haul! Here's the deal: Castle Apotheosis's five normal battles are already packed with tough enemies... But for some warriors, "tough" just isn't enough. They want a special challenge. They want to go head-to-head with truly demonic adversaries. Real meanies! That's what the five "secret battles" are for. The enemies there are enough to make even the gods soil their pants. Trust me! So! You want to try your hand at the secret battles or stick with the normal battles? ("Attempt the secret battles?") (if answering Yes) *'Merchant:' All right. Let's get you back into the fight. Your new opponents are masters of combat. They're like no one you've faced. Go ahead and prepare while we wait for them to arrive. Right, then—go ahead and take a minute to prepare before the next battle. (To secret wave 1) (if answering No) *'Merchant:' Right, then! Let's start the next battle. Two teams are ready to face you, and you get to pick. One is an army of war monks, and the other consists of pegasus knights. Which would you rather take on? ("Face the pegasus knight instead of the monks?") (Regardless of answer) *'Merchant:' Right, then—go ahead and take a minute to prepare for the next battle. (to wave 2) After Round 1 (completed in 3 or more turns) * Merchant: Good work. That's one victory—perhaps you're worthy of these castle trials after all! If you want, you can quit here. You can record your victory if you return to your own world right now. Or would you rather take your chances and stay in the fight? It's up to you. ("Would you like to quit now?") (If answering Yes) *'Merchant:' Well then, let's call it here. Congrats on not being utterly destroyed! Drop by anytime you want to attempt a challenging fight. (If answering No) *'Merchant:' Right, then! Let's start the next battle. Two teams are ready to face you, and you get to pick. One is an army of war monks, and the other consists of pegasus knights. Which would you rather take on? ("Face the pegasus knight instead of the monks?") (Regardless of answer) *'Merchant:' Right, then—go ahead and take a minute to prepare for the next battle. After Round 2 *'Merchant:' Very impressive. That's two battles now! I can see you have staying power. If you want, you can quit now and return to your own world. What do you think? ("Would you like to quit now?") (If answering Yes) *'Merchant:' Well then, let's call it here. Congrats on not being utterly destroyed! Drop by anytime you want to attempt a challenging fight. (If answering No) *'Merchant:' All right. Let's start the next battle. You're up against archers next. Mind your distance. Go ahead and prepare while we wait for your opponents to arrive. After Round 3 * Merchant: Three battles! You're pretty tough. I admit I underestimated you. If you want, you can quit now and return to your own world. What do you think? ("Would you like to quit now?") (If answering Yes) *'Merchant:' Well then, let's call it here. Congrats on not being utterly destroyed! Drop by anytime you want to attempt a challenging fight. (If answering No) *'Merchant:' All right. Let's start the next battle. Two teams are ready to face you, and you get to pick. One is an army of fliers, and the other consists of cavalry. Which would you rather take on? ("Face the cavalry instead of the fliers?") (Regardless of answer) *'Merchant:' Right, then—go ahead and take a minute to prepare before the next battle. After Round 4 * Merchant: Four battles! That's incredible! Only one more to go. If you want, you can quit now and return to your own world. What do you think? ("Would you like to quit now?") (If answering Yes) *'Merchant:' Well then, let's call it here. Congrats on not being utterly destroyed! Drop by anytime you want to attempt a challenging fight. (If answering No) *'Merchant:' All right. Let's start the next battle. You're up against hero-class units next. Just what you might expect from a final battle, right? Go ahead and prepare while we wait for them to arrive. After Round 5 * Merchant: Congratulations! You won all five battles! (To post-battle normal route) Secret Battles - After Round 1 * Merchant: That's one secret battle down. You don't even seem that tired. What the heck are they feeding you, anyway?! If you want, you can quit now and return to your own world. How about it? ("Would you like to quit now?") (If answering Yes) *'Merchant:' Well then, let's call it here. Congrats on not being utterly destroyed! Drop by anytime you want to attempt a challenging fight. (If answering No) *'Merchant:' All right, then. Let's start the next battle. You're up against archers next. I hope you can cook up a sound strategy...Right, then—go ahead and take a minute to prepare before the next battle. Secret Battles - After Round 2 * Merchant: Wow! Two secret battles down. I'm getting chills! If you want, you can quit now and return to your own world. How about it? ("Would you like to quit now?") (If answering Yes) *'Merchant:' Well then, let's call it here. Congrats on not being utterly destroyed! Drop by anytime you want to attempt a challenging fight. (if answering No) *'Merchant:' All right, then. Let's start the next battle. You're up against dark mages next. Get reckless, and you'll be veeery sorry. Go ahead and prepare while we wait for them to arrive. Right, then—go ahead and take a minute to prepare before the next battle. Secret Battles - After Round 3 * Merchant: Just in incredible... That's three secret battles! You really should be proud. If you want, you can quit now and return to your own world? How about it? ("Would you like to quit now?") (If answering Yes) *'Merchant:' Well then, let's call it here. Congrats on not being utterly destroyed! Drop by anytime you want to attempt a challenging fight. (If answering No) *'Merchant:' All right, then. Let's start the next battle. The next fight has a time limit: until I count to 10. Be careful. If time runs out, I'll have to call a draw and your battles here will end. Right, then—go ahead and take a minute to prepare before the next battle. Secret Battles - After Round 4 (Objective failed - Incomplete after 10 turns) *'Merchant:' Uh-oh! Time's up... Better luck next time. (Complete within 10 turns) *'Merchant:' Four secret battles! ...I-I can't believe it. I've never seen your equal. If you want, you can quit now and return to your own world. How about it? ("Would you like to quit now?") (If answering Yes) *'Merchant:' Well then, let's call it here. Congrats on not being utterly destroyed! Drop by anytime you want to attempt a challenging fight. (If answering No) *'Merchant:' All right, then. Let's start the final battle! Your last opponent is...me! Ha! Didn't see that comin', did ya?! Well, just try not to thrash me too hard, okay? Hee hee... I'll give you until the count of seven. May the best warrior win! Right, then—go ahead and take a minute to prepare before the next battle. Secret Battles - After Round 5 (Objective failed - Incomplete after 7 turns) *'Merchant:' Uh-oh! Time's up... Better luck next time. (Complete within 7 turns) *'Merchant:' Oof! Well, that's the last of the secret battles... You've done it! You have completely conquered Castle Apotheosis! (To' post-battle secret route) Post-Battle Normal Route * Merchant: That was incredible... You just wiped the castle floors with every foe you faced. And you know what that means! ...Hang on. Where are my notes? Ah, okay! *ahem* Behold, the victors of the Feast—the mightiest of the mighty! Let's have a thunderous round of applause for our new kings and champions! And here. This is a little gift from me. I hope you can use it. It's an Einherjar card: "Katarina, the Misguided Tactician." (Should the player choose to recruit Katarina) * Katarina: Y-you need another tactician? * Merchant: Oh, and before I forget... I'll let you in on a little secret I noticed in my script here... There are some extra lines if you defeat the first round of foes super quickly. Some stuff about special, supertough enemies and such. It sounds amazing! Just something to shoot for next time you drop by for a visit. So until then! Secret Route * Merchant: I can't believe someone actually managed to survive that gauntlet. You'd have to be more than just strong, or clever, or even lucky... Only true mastery of both tactics and combat would suffice! You stand now at the pinnacle of all your efforts. How does it feel to be the best? Let all the warriors at the Feast bow their heads before their true masters! Here before you stand champions: true gods and goddesses of combat! ...Here. It isn't much, but you should have this. It's a token of my regard for the greatest warriors any world has known. (obtain Supreme Emblem) Oh, and you probably know this, but...choosing different opponents for the five battles can really vary the experience. Just something to think about if you should happen to visit here again. So long! Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts